


Klance goes to Earth

by KatyParks0229



Series: Welcome to the Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra gender is weird, I'm Bad At Titles, Keith's full blooded galra, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Shunk child, everyone in original lions, hunay child, i don't know their ship name, klance child, the lions can shrink, the lions give the paladin powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229
Summary: Voltron finally gets to go home. Lance can't wait to show his family his mate and their daughter.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Welcome to the Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a 'meet the family' story for each of the couples going home and maybe even Pidge and her family. We'll see. If you guys want one me to please let me know! 
> 
> Also I know it doesn't seem like it but everyone's on the ship all the Paladins, Coran, Allura, Shay, Matt, and Pidges dad, and Adam. I just kinda didn't have them say anything because I felt like they didn't need to. It's hard to have everyone talk with such a big group!

**Lance**

“I can’t believe we finally get to go home.” I said staring out the giant window on the observation deck. Blue was at my feet like always. 

“Well, with how much help we’ve gathered across the universe it’s kinda silly not to have earth join by this point.” Allura explained. “I originally didn’t want to put Earth on the Galra’s radar but… Our allies have begun to question why the palidains home planet isn’t on the collusion and not wanting the planet or it’s inhabitants to be in danger isn’t a good answer if we’re asking their planet to join in our efforts, putting their people and planet in danger.” 

“Yeah, I can see where that would come off as bad.” Pidge laughed from her chair, Green resting comfortably in her lap. 

“I’m just glad we can finally see our families again.” Hunk said laying back in his chair with Saros, his son, in his lap, and Yellow laying across his feet.

“After four years you all deserve a break with your families for a week.” Coran exclaimed.

“I know! It’s going to be great! Finally my family can come together!” I sang. “We should have a party! I bet my mom wouldn’t mind hosting!” I grab Keith from around the waist, pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek. This caused Red to jump off his shoulder, deciding to rest on his feet instead. “You’re going to love them, babe.” I brushed my daughter's cheek, causing her to squeal in Keith’s arms. “And they’re going to love you guys. Plus we live on a farm so it’ll be far away from any public so you don’t have to worry about being seen!” 

Keith’s ears perked at that. “But won’t your family still freak out?”

I bite my lip, “Maybe a little at first, but just because it’ll be the first time they see someone not from their planet.”

“How bad do you think it will be?” Keith asks, bringing Nova closer to his chest protectly.

“Um, let's just let me do the talking first okay?”

Keith nodded, “Does Nova at least look human enough?”

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl. Her eyes and hair were the spitting image of mine, but she has purple ears and tail like Keith. Not to mention her skin was a tie dye of golden brown and lavender. While she was beautiful she wasn’t exactly the most subtle on Earth.

“Um, it won’t really matter out at my ma’s anyway.”

Keith frowned at that, “So you can’t even take her into town and show her around?”

“Um-” 

“So if Lance gets to take Keith and Nova do I get to take Shay and Saros?” Hunk asks, saving me from having to answer.

“Technically, anyone who isn’t from Earth shouldn’t go down yet. We don’t want to start a panic.” Shiro explained.

“Sorry buddy, I lived on a farm with neighbors not around for miles. Keith and Nova will be fine, Shay and Saros will stand out like a sore thumb at your house. No offense.” I explained. “But they can totally come to the party I’m going to throw for everyone and you can introduce them to your family then.” 

Hunk frowned to Shay, “I wish I could show you and Saros all my favorite restaurants, maybe I can pick up some from them to give to you. Of course I’d have to scan them first.” 

While they giggled, Keith asked, “Wouldn’t we be fine if we went to the government first? They could tell the public that we come in peace and mean no harm just like we do on every other planet.” 

“In theory everyone would know that they won’t hurt anyone but we all know from personal experience that just because the government is on board doesn’t exactly mean that the whole public is behind the idea of letting aliens rome around their city. Or the opposite could be true and everyone would crowd wanting to see the aliens. Something we all have experience with as well.” Shiro explained. 

We all frowned, thinking back on all the times that Keith had been attacked by those who believed that all Galra are evil no matter what. Poor Keith seemed to be hated no matter where he went. It’s one of the reasons I think Earth would be good for him since there would be no prejudice against his kind there yet. 

Pidge coughed to get our attention and once she was sure she had it she began, “Fear not love birds, your dear kid genius friend has an answer to all your problems.” She held up four belts, two of them being baby sized. “These belts can change the appearance of the wearer. Meaning Keith, Shay, Saros and Nova can look absolutely human and bend in.”

“What!” Both sets of couples answered. 

“I thought we didn’t finish those?” Hunk asked.

“I might have stayed up to finish them after you fell asleep.” She threw them at Keith and Shay respectively, “You’re welcome.” Keith ended up catching his belt with his left hand and Nova’s with his tail, while Shay caught hers and Hunk caught Saros’s.

“You’re not joking with us right? Cause that would be cruel even for you.” I asked, taking Nova for Keith so he could put on his belt.

Pidge shrugged, “Don’t believe me, try it out.”

Keith and Shay shared a look before Shay put hers on as well. Once on, Pidge walked over to explain how they worked. “You just turn the knob to whatever species you want. Right now I only have original, galra, and human on there but I was thinking we could add more.” 

Keith gave one last tentative look to me before turning the knob to human. Then BAM. Before my eyes, my mate was gone and in his place was a new hottie. Keith’s lavender skin had changed to porcelain pale and his ears and tail were nowhere to be found. His hair which used to have a purple tint to it was now pure raven black. Keith looked up at us unsure of his new looks, as if he wasn’t sure it had worked. I grinned at seeing he had violet eyes. It was like his Galra genes were too stubborn to be covered up that easily. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“You look gorgeous, baby.” I sang to which Keith blushed. 

“What do you think, Nova? Does Mommy look different?” Keith asked our little kit. The baby seemed confused at first but after a few questioning sniffs seemed to realize who the weird stranger was. It was utterly adorable to see her reach for Keith’s cheeks so she could pull him closer to nuzzle up against her disguised parent. Red also seemed to give him a questioning scan before settling.

Eager to join the fun Shay turned the knob on her own belt. Unlike with Keith where if you stared you could find the same features of his face and body shape, Shay was almost unrecognisable. Her greenish skin had changed to a slight tan and brown hair fell to her shoulders. She still had a more bulky structure but the spikes and tail seemed to disappear. 

“Do I look alright?” She asked shly. 

“You’re rocking that human bod, Shay! Work it!” I yelled.

Everyone laughed and Hunk finally stepped up to his girlfriend in her new look, “You do look beautiful, Shay. Uh, not that you didn’t look beautiful before, just that you still look beautiful now.” This caused her to giggle before giving him a kiss.

“Okay, Nova’s turn!” Keith cheered, holding Nova so I could put on her own tiny belt. Just like with Keith I blinked and my baby was replaced with another adorable cutie. Her skin was completely golden brown now and her ears and tail were gone. It honestly kinda hurt to see her like this because it was like all the Keith had been taken out of her. One look to Keith and I knew he felt the same way. Quickly I pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry babe, as soon as we're out of public these things come off.” 

Keith shrugged, “They’re not so bad.” I rolled my eyes at him.

It was much the same with Saros. As soon as he put on the belt all the features he’s gotten from Shay disappeared. His skin had already been more of Hunks color but the four horns on his head, two on his chin, and the ones down his legs and arms disappeared. His yellow eyes gained brown iris and a finger on each hand as well as two toes on each foot. His cute little tail, like Nova’s, vanished. 

I’ll admit the thought of what everyone would look like as a human had crossed my mind and had been fun to think about but it was a lot sadder than I imagined. Instead of a fused image of us and our partners Saros and Nova looked like copies of Hunk and I. 

Despite the melancholy atmosphere, Shay giggled. “Oh I’m so excited to see what Earth is like.” She exclaimed, jumping up and down. “You guys always speak so highly of it.” She was choosing to look on the bright side of things like always. 

“You guys will love it! We can travel to all the best places and have lovely family outings!” I exclaimed.

“Again your welcome for giving you a relaxed and all inclusive family visit.” Pidge grinned. “I hope you’ll also be glad to hear that Hunk and I also added an upgrade to the lions.” 

Allura looked worried, “What did you do to the lions?”

Pidge frowned, “Relax Allurra, I would never harm them.”

“Accidents happen.” The princess claimed, causing Pidge to frown harder at her.

Hunk laughed nervously, “Anyway, what Pidge is talking about is we had plans to give the lions the appearance of normal house cats so they could come with us. But I didn’t know she finished them.” 

“I know, I’m awesome.” Pidge bragged. Until Shiro stepped up to her.

“Pidge? Does this mean you’ve been staying up all night and not taking care of yourself?” 

“Oh come on! This is not the thanks I deserve for my hard work!” She wailed, sliding out of her seat and onto the floor. As soon as she had slid completely on the ground Green came up and nuzzled her head in comfort.

Shiro seemed like he was going to lecture her some more before Adam hit his shoulder causing Shiro sighed before relenting. “Fine, just this once, I’ll let it slide. But you do have to start taking better care of yourself." 

"Yeah, yeah" She waved off, much to her real father's disapproval.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith and Nova reach the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should write Get Out of My Head but lately I just haven't been feeling it. So here's another chapter of this. Hope you guys like it. I been trying to post it for four days now but every time I went to sit down and get it done something came up and I got distracted.  
> Please let me know what you think!

**Lance**

We went down in two groups because the Holts, Shiro and Adam lived in the city while Hunk and I lived in a smaller town about three hours outside the city. Allura dropped us off in a shuttle on the edge of town, while Coran took the city folk closer to the city. From there we would be able to take a bus to our homes. Shay’s eyes were glued out the window the whole time, her face practically attached to the glass. Keith was a little more subtle but I could tell he was just as excited to see Earth by the curious looks he shot out the window every so often. Poor Saros seemed scared of all the fast moving scenery because he hid in Hunk’s chest most of the ride. On the other end of the scale Nova was content to sleep in my lap the whole way; I knew driving would put her to sleep. The Garrets got off two stops before us and I could tell that both Keith and Shay were sending each other ‘best of luck’ looks. The two had become great friends over the years, almost as close as Hunk and I. 

When we got off it was around noon so there were people crowding the streets. For a moment I was worried that Blue and Red would get trampled until I realized that if they could fly through moving asteroid belts they were perfectly capable of dodging dozens of legs and feet. With that worry out of the way another came to take its place. What if they don’t live in the same house. What if they moved? Probably sensing my worry Keith squeezed my hand at the same time Blue sent reassurance through our bond. Taking a deep breath I found myself walking the familiar path down the old dirt road that led to my childhood home. 

When we reached the house everything was just how I remembered it, bikes and yard toys haphazardly laying in the yard, a mountain of shoes by the door, and mothers flowers lining every square inch of her garden. You couldn’t see it from the front but I knew that the old swing set, trampoline, and pool had to be in the backyard as well. To the right of the house you could see the old barn that still had the death trap of a rope swing hanging inside. I couldn’t wait anymore, I grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him to the door. 

“Should I knock?” I asked as soon as I actually reached said door.

Keith shrugged, “Do you have a key?” 

I frowned. “I left it at the Garrison. I didn’t think I’d need it going out with Hunk and Pidge.” 

“Guess we knock then.” 

And with that Keith knocked before I could protest. There was a groan from the other side then some stomping. Soon the door was answered by my twin, Rachel. She looked much older now, though luckily she was still shorter. Her hair was grown out to her hips and she looked darker but I knew it was her. Immediately I wrapped her up in a hug. She must not have recognized me because she started pushing back against my chest. 

“What?!” She squackied, trying to escape my grip. 

I wasn’t having any of that. “Nope! I haven’t seen you in forever, you can stand a five minute hug.”

This had her pause and look up at my face, “Lance?” 

I squeezed tighter, “It’s me, Sis.” 

“Holy shit, I almost didn’t recognize you!” She exclaimed, holding me back to give me once over. “Damn you’re buff now!”

I gave a weak laugh before it dissolved into sobbing, which caused her to start sobbing. I couldn’t help it, I missed her so much.

“Niña, who is it?” I heard Mama from inside. 

My legs moved on their own and before I knew it I was walking inside hunting down Mama’s voice. Once I found her we fell into yet another sobbing mess, which normally would have been a beacon for every living thing in the house. However, the only McClain’s home were Mama, Rachel, and a toddler I’ve never met before that just jumped right into the hug. I don’t know how long we sat there in the middle of the kitchen but it didn’t feel long enough. It was only when I heard Keith’s questioning chirp and Nova’s mimicked one that I remembered I left them on the front pouch. Quickly I stood up and made to go get him but Mama had a death grip on my arm as if I would disappear the moment I was out of her sight. The sad thing was, I couldn’t blame her. 

“Mama, I promise I’m not leaving, but I have to get them.”

“Them?” Rachel asked from my side, now holding the toddler.

“My family.” 

“Family!? We’re your family. Are you telling me you left for four years and found a replacement family while we thought you were dead!” She yelled at me. 

“Hey, I know you’re upset, but you have to know I would never do that to you guys. The situation is more complicated.” I tried to explain. Since Mama wouldn’t let me go I ended up slowly leading everyone to the front door where Keith was still waiting outside with Nova in his arms and the lions at his feet. The adorable bastard looked like a kicked puppy and if he had his ears visible I knew they’d be all droopy. 

“Baby, you know you could have come in, right?” I asked fondly. 

Keith bit his lip and shrugged shly. “I didn’t want to intrude on the moment.”

Mama had finally let go out of shock so I took the opportunity to walk over to him, wrap an arm around him and give him a kiss. It was adorable that the guy who constantly did things on impulse was actually shy to meet my family. Keith always seemed so confident in everything he did, not many would guess he’s actually really awkward on the inside. “You wouldn’t have intruded, you simply would have joined the moment.” I looked at my mom and sister seeing the confusion on their faces, I remembered I needed to introduce everyone. “Guys this is my fiance/mate Keith, our daughter Nova and our cats Blue and Red. Keith, this is Mama, Rachel, annnnnd I don’t know who this little cutie is.” I gestured to the toddler. 

“This is Lana.  _ My  _ daughter.” Rachel explained.

“You have a daughter!” I bent down to greet the little cutie. “Hi Lana, I’m your Uncle Lance.”

Rachel laughed, “Well it looks like you do too. Like always you copied me!” 

“What? I didn’t even know you had a kid! How could I copy you?” I exclaimed standing back up since Lana was hiding her face from me.

“I don’t know but you always seem to find a way.” She sighed. 

I rolled my eyes before looking at Nova. “This is your Abuela, and your Auntie Rachel, and your cousin Lana.” I explained to Nova slowly, while pointing at each person. 

Nova squealed in greeting while Keith shifted nervously. “Hi,” He said, giving a little wave. “It’s nice to finally meet all of you. I’ve heard a lot of stories.” That seemed to break Mama out of her shock because she started crying again. 

“Mama you okay?” I asked, reaching out to hold her. She nodded holding a hand to her mouth. 

“Welcome to the family!” She cried as she launched at Keith, trapping him and Nova in a hug. Poor Keith looked like a deer in the headlights and held onto Nova tighter, almost shielding her from Mama’s hug, while Nova squealed in delight. Mama’s eyes then lit up, “Oh, yes! You too, Chica!” 

Mama reached out to take Nova and, like it was in slow motion, I could see Keith tense and pull the baby out of reach like he did with anyone not on the team. I knew it wasn’t really his fault. Galra were naturally overprotective parents, of course he’s not going to hand her over to someone he just met even if he knew logically she was safe. Keith seemed to be mentally beating himself up over it, so I know it was just his motherly instincts to protect taking over. Mama had been excited to hold her new grandchild but now she faltered at the awkward situation. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said uncomfortably. 

Quickly I stepped in to defuse the situation. Wrapping my arm around Keith I whispered in his ear, or where his disguised ear is. “Baby it’s okay. You can trust them, I promise. Nova is perfectly safe.”

Keith cringed, “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just my instincts.”

“It’s okay,” I said. “Momma, he didn’t mean anything by it. I’ll explain everything later okay? For now why don’t we call everyone.”

“That’s right! We have to call everyone!” Mama jumped for a distraction. “Oh, they’ll be so happy! Rachel, go call your siblings. I’ll call Dad and Nana.” 

Rachel sent Keith a suspicious look before rushing to call up all the sibs (siblings). Meanwhile I walked Keith over to the couch, where we leaned against each other. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. They’re your pack, I know they’re trustworthy. I don’t know why I did that. Well I do, and I tried to stop it. I don’t know why I couldn’t just let her hold Nova. I’m-”

I cut him off with a kiss. “Hey, it’s okay. They’ll understand. I don’t blame you. No one does. It took you months to let anyone besides us hold her. People who you connect with spiritually, even the people who raised you, you wouldn’t let hold her. Of course it’s understandable you're not going to let someone you just met hold her.” 

“I still feel bad.” He pouted. “I ruined the first impression. They probably think I’m a freak or a jerk now.”

After kissing his nose I explained. “They don’t think you're a freak or a jerk. They’ll understand once we explain everything. It’s an understandable reaction, don’t worry about it.”

He sighed, ruffling Nova's hair. Our baby gave a chirp sensing Keith’s distress. Naturally Keith nuzzled her showing he was alright. 

“It’s okay babe,” I gave him a squeeze, “I won’t leave your side unless you want me to. And if you need to step out at any time just let me know.”

“Thanks.” He said before kissing my cheek.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance sit down to explain what happened and why Lance was gone for four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's be awhile. Collage is kinda hard and I'm struggling to find time to write but I'll keep trying to post. I won't give up on any of the stories I'm writing it just might take a while for me to get around to posting more.  
> As always please let me know what you think!

One by one the McClains started showing up. Every time someone walked in I’d jump up and we’d engage in a sobbing mess of hugs. They’d freak out over the fact that I had a beautiful finance and daughter before going on to tell me what was new with them. Lisa and Luis’s kids were so big now, last time I saw Silvio and Nadia they were four and two. Now Nadia doesn’t even remember me and Silivo is confused and thinks people can come back from the dead. He’s half convinced I’m a ghost, which is kinda funny but also heartbreaking. Veronica had been on many exciting missions during her time as an Officer at the Garrison. She claimed everyone went on search parties for Hunk, Pidge, and I almost every night for the first year. When they couldn’t find a trace they finally gave up and accepted that we were dead. Silvio made sure to tell me about the funeral they had and how there was no body so they just put up a stone. Mama said she never wanted to put it up because a mother knows and she knew I wasn’t dead.

It was heart shattering hearing this. I knew some of them must have some resentment towards me for disappearing without a word however no one showed any. We were all simply happy to see each other for the time being. That is until Marco showed up. As soon as he entered the house he forwent the hugs and went straight to demanding answers. Since he was the last to arrive I figured it was time to explain everything anyway.

Everyone made their way to the living room; Mama, Papa, Abuela and Lisa sat on the couch, while Luis, Nadia, Silvio and Veronica sat on the love seat. Rachel and Lana took a seat on the recliner and Keith, Nova and I claimed the other love seat. Marco decided to lean against the wall from afar, glaring daggers at us. Keith, showing his usual defensive self, was trying to take up as little space and act as non threatening as possible. As soon as we decided we were going to Earth Keith was worried my family wouldn’t like him or be scared of him. My poor baby. To try and calm him I tried wrapping my arm around his shoulders while holding Nova in my other arm.

“So, where have you been?” Marco asked, arms crossed. 

“You’re not going to believe me, but I was in space fighting a 10,000 year old war.” I said, deciding to be blunt. 

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy for a moment before the arguing started up. Everyone was yelling over each other trying to either call bull on my explanation or to try and shut up the acusors. Finally Keith stood up and deactivated his disguise. Immediately there were some screams from various sources. Dad and Luis bolted to their feet, probably to protect everyone, whether it was from nothing or not. Most everyone else was frozen in shock. I myself didn’t know what to do at first. This wasn’t exactly how I had wanted to reveal to my parents my love was out of this world but I guess I wasn’t really stubble with my explanation either. What I did know was I couldn’t leave Keith to face my family alone. I had to stop the looks of fear before Keith never felt safe here again. 

“Oh yeah, and Keith’s an alien.” I announced, standing and putting my arm around his waist, pulling him to my side. “Isn’t he cute?” Nova squealed to the sight of her mom.

“Kitty!” exclaimed Lana as everyone seemed to get used to the idea or at least realized that they weren’t in danger. 

I smiled, “Exactly! He’s the cutest space kitty there is.” Keith pouted at that, which helped prove my point.

“Actually, I think it’s a tie.” Keith explained, deactivating Nova’s belt and taking her from my arm so he could nuzzle her little head. 

“You might be right there, Love.” I said brushing Nova’s cheek causing her to purr.

“What the hell, Lance?” Marco asked.

“I know it’s a lot to take in and yes, I probably could have been a little smoother, but this is the truth. I got in a sentient alien spaceship,” I pointed to Blue. “Which is my cat, and pulled into a 10,000 year war. For the last four years I’ve been fighting off an evil ruler, Zarkon, who has imprisoned half the universe alongside Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Keith who also have sentient lion robots. Also fun fact: our lions all come together to form a giant robot, which just so happens to be the most powerful weapon in the universe.” I explained as Keith and I sat back down. “Questions?”

“You were trusted with the most powerful weapon in the universe?” Luis asked while finally setting down.

“They didn’t have a choice. Blue chose me as her pilot.”

“So the cat is the ship?” Veronica asked.

“Yes, she can grow and shrink.”

“You fight an evil ruler!” Silvio exclaimed, “So you guys are like superheroes?” 

I smiled, “Exactly, superpowers and all, buddy.”

He smiled, “That’s so cool!”

“Wait, superpowers?” Rachel asked.

“Yep, the lions,” I gestured to Red and Blue, “led us their powers.” 

Veronica laughed, “You’re messing with us right?”

“Nope!” I smiled, looking to Blue, “let’s give them a show, girl.” I then laughed at their faces as I lifted the water out of mama’s cup and made it a frozen heart. Like every time I use my powers Blue lit up with the effort of letting me use her power. 

“Cool!” The kids screamed.

“I don’t believe this!” Luis said.

“I know right! Keith show them yours.” Keith rolled his eyes before holding out his hand and making a fire heart for a few seconds.

“Wow!” The kids screamed again.

“Yeah, and Keith has his Galra powers on top of his Voltron powers!”

Keith frowned, “No I don’t.”

I waved his answer off. “You’re just saying that cause it’s normal for you. He’s got like night vision and super smell and hearing. Oh and he’s got claws that can cut through practically anything!” 

Keith smacked me in the arm then, mumbling, “Stop making me sound super threatening!” at the same time that all the kids exclaimed, “Awesome!!”

“This is fun and all but I think we’re asking the wrong questions here.” Marco sneered. “Why didn’t you even try to get a hold of us!” 

I frowned, “I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t? Or you just didn’t care?” 

“He couldn’t.” Keith repeated calmly, though I could see the irritation in his eyes. “If we contacted Earth that would have led the Galra here. It would have put you all in danger.”

“So if you’re here now then that means you won the war, right?” Abuela asked. 

I shook my head sadly. “No, not exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Mama asked heartbroken.

“The team agreed that it was time Earth joined the Voltron alliance in the fight against Zarkon.” Keith explained.

“But why now? Are we not in danger anymore?”

I cringed, “Well, you’re in considerably less danger than before.”

“That’s not true.” Keith admitted so I slapped him in the arm. “What? I don’t see the point in lying to them.” 

I sighed. Of course Keith wouldn’t get this, he was raised in war. “I didn’t want them to worry.” 

“Yeah, it’s too late for that.” Rachel chuckled. I looked to Mama to see she was one comment away from an anxiety attack.

“Mama don’t worry. Everything is under control. Team Voltron will protect Earth.”

Marco scoffed, “So what I’m hearing is you finally felt like gracing us with your presence.” 

“Would you stop? I told you I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t contact you for your own safety.” I explained once again.

“But we’re not any safer.” Veronica recapped. 

“Well-” I started only to be interrupted by Keith.

“No.” I hit him again, it wasn’t very hard but he still glared at me for it. “I don’t understand why you keep hitting me. What am I doing?” This had me smacking my head. Oh, my adorable clueless idiot. 

“Lisa can you take the kids in the other room for a second please. We’ll catch you up later, okay?” I asked. Lisa seemed to understand and gathered her kids and Lana up under the cover of going to get a snack. She was going to get Nova too until I spoke up. “Nova’s okay. It’s nothing she hasn’t heard before.” She frowned at this but nodded anyway. As soon as the kids were out of ear shot I smacked Keith again.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he grumbled.

“You can’t just talk about war and danger in front of kids like that! They could get nightmares!” 

“But we talk about it infront of our kids.” 

“It’s different. To Nova it’s normal and she knows not to worry plus she’s real little and probably doesn’t understand most of it.” 

“Could you get to the point before we run out of time?” Marco snarked. 

“Right, sorry.” 

“Can I explain now?” Keith asked. At my nod he did just that. “We got a tip that the Galra are planning to attack Earth. We came in hopes of stopping the attack then preparing you guys for future attacks in case we aren’t here to help.” 

“Why don’t you go to the government first?” Luis asked.

“They wouldn’t believe us. It’s much easier to get people to team up with us after a demonstration. Plus you know they’d try to take control of Voltron. I mean they probably still will but if we protect first then it’s harder for them to demand control because they’re too shocked to demand things. It’s all a bunch of political rules that would bore you to no end.” I waved off.

“So you’re waiting until Earth is attacked?” Dad asked. “That doesn’t exactly seem like the best plan.”

“Allura and Coran have scanners up so we should be notified before the Glara are dangerously close.” I explained. “Trust us, we know what we’re doing, have done it a million times. The Earth governments won’t believe us until they see it with their own eyes.”

“So why couldn’t Earth join the alliance sooner?” Luis asked.

“It wasn’t your fight yet.” Keith answered.

It was at this moment that Lisa came back with the kids all munching on goldfish crackers. “Are you guys done or do we need to get drinks too?” She asked.

“We’re good.” I answered. “Any other non-war related questions?”

There was a long pause of silence as the kids and Lisa sat back down. 

“So you guys are engaged?” Mama asked, changing the conversation to a more upbeat tone.

“Yes we are! He said yes a few months before Nova was born!” I exclaimed, squeezing Keith’s hand.

“He didn’t want to have a wedding without you guys.” Keith added. 

Mama cooed “Aww, that’s so sweet of you, mijo.”

Rachel frowned, “But you didn’t feel guilty having a kid?”

“You guys didn’t stop your lives when I was gone. You had a kid!” I countered. 

“We thought you were dead!” Rachel yelled. 

“And I could’ve been at any moment out there.” I yelled back.

“And you decided that was a safe environment for a kid?”

This made me quiet because at first I didn’t want to have a kid. I thought the same thing. That it would be a dangerous life for my child and that there was no guarantee that they would even survive the pregnancy with all the fighting Keith had to do. Keith had been the one to convince me that there was never gonna be a right time to have a kid. He said we couldn’t wait until the war was over to start our life because there was no way of knowing when the war would end. That some things in life you just had to throw caution to the wind and go for it. He claimed that we couldn’t let Zarkon take any more from us than he already had. We can’t give him the satisfaction of dominating our lives.

“You’re right, it isn’t.” I admitted. 

Keith stood up, “That’s not true, the castle of lions is the safest place in the universe.” He pointed to the lions. “Those are the most powerful things in the universe and they’re emotionally attached to her. Nova’s perfectly fine. Thousands of people have kids during wars all the time, this is no different. Just because we’re soldiers doesn’t mean we don’t get to have a family life. I was raised by a whole pack of soldiers and I’m just fine.”

Veronica asked. “But what if you both died on a mission?”

Keith gave the most serious look he could muster. “Team Voltron is full of the most powerful soldiers there are with the most powerful weapons in the universe. I’d like to see any damn fool try to take mine or my mates' life.” 

Once again Keith managed to stun my whole family into silence, a difficult feat that many are unable to do. 

Damn I have a badass mate.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunited family goes out to eat. Keith has a chat with Luis, then Klance settles down for some cute couple talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think!

**Keith**

After getting caught up, everyone agreed on going out to eat at Hindoe, Lance’s favorite restaurant, because of the ridiculous amount of leftovers you get. Of course we scanned the food for Nova and I first and thankfully everything was a greenlight. Upon his family's request Lance retold nonstop tales of our adventures. Despite having heard and been through all the stories myself I didn’t mind listening to Lance babble on. When he told stories his face would light up and his hands were in constant motion, well at least the one he wasn’t holding Nova with was. Point being he was extremely cute when he told stories.

Overall I was impressed by the chief’s skill, it was almost on par with Hunk. Because of this, I wasn’t surprised when Lance mentioned that Hunk used to work here. Little Nova was intrigued with the fire on the stove the same way she is with my own fire when I do tricks for her. The whole meal she happily ate and dropped food all over Lance’s lap. It was hilarious to see everyone freak out over Lance and I giving her huge chunks of meat. Lance says for a human baby it would totally be too big, but Galra were born with sharp teeth that could easily cut anything that dared enter their jaws. Honestly it was a blessing and curse. She had a less likely chance of choking on anything but she could bite through my finger if she got a hold of it.

As soon as we got home Lance and Nova were off to the bath to wash off all the food that didn’t make it in Nova’s mouth, which was most of it. She hasn’t learned to take her time with food yet. Instead shoves as much as she can in her mouth resulting in it falling out before she can properly chew it.

While they did that, I decided to take a breather from all the people in the house and stepped out onto the back porch, making quick work of pulling myself up to the roof and turning off the disguise. The night air was refreshing against my fur and it was super nice to finally be able to stretch out my tail after having it wrapped around my waist all day. Red jumped up after me, snuggling up to my side. It didn’t take long for one of the McClains to join me. If my nose was right it was Lance’s oldest brother, Luis.

He didn’t seem to notice me so I did the courteous thing and called out “I’m up here.” Of course he jumped, twirling around to face me like I would pounce on him any moment. I rolled my eyes, “Relax, I won’t eat you.” 

He forcefully tried to relax but it wasn’t very convincing. “Why are you up there?” 

I shrugged, “I like high places.” 

“Oh.”

“Are you here to give me the big brother talk? Lance said at least two of you would.” 

“Um, I don’t really think I could live up to the promise that comes with that talk. You’re a highly skilled warrior and I’m a lawyer.” He admitted. 

I nodded in understanding, even if I didn’t know exactly what a lawyer did or was, I assumed it had nothing to do with fighting. “I see, so why did you come out? Did you not know I was here?” 

“Truthfully, no. I didn’t know you were out here. I was just looking for some place to wrap my head around the day's events. It’s been a hectic day.” He said staring at my tail. 

I bite my lip. “Would you be more comfortable if I put my disguise on?” 

He looked shocked, “No, no it’s okay. You don’t have to. I mean, I have to get used to it sometime, right?” 

“It  _ would _ make things easier.” 

He laughed, finally seeming to relax, “I actually wanted to thank you for looking out for my little brother. From the stories he’s told the whole team would be lost without you.”

“He always sells himself short in his stories. Really, it's me who would have been lost without him.” I admitted. “Lance showed me that there was so much more to life than the war.” 

“So he makes sure you don’t work all the time and you make sure he doesn’t goof around all the time.” He laughed. 

“Lance knows when to get serious. He tells jokes and appears nonchalant to calm everyone down.” I smile at the thought of my mate’s bravery. “He puts on a brave face for the sake of others. He’s one of the bravest people I know.” 

“Really? Lance? He used to scream at spiders.”

I frowned, “What’s a spider?”

“No wonder Lance love’s space.” He mumbled before explaining, “A spider is like a bug with eight legs. They make webs that flies and small bugs get stuck in then they drink their blood. Some are poisonous but most aren’t.” 

“So Lance is afraid of small creatures that suck blood and could be poisonous? Seems reasonable to me.” 

“It’s not. Spider’s can’t hurt humans.”

“But you said they were poisonous and suck blood.” 

“Yeah, but not human’s blood. At least none around here. Plus it’s rare to come across a poisonous spider and even then they tend to run away from us.” 

“But it is possible to come across one. Krolivan says it is always best to be cautious.” I replied. 

Luis rolled his eyes, “Even when you do come across a poisonous one they’re easy to kill. They’re nothing to be scared of.”

I had trouble coming up with another defense against that. 

“Doesn’t seem so brave anymore, huh?” 

This made me laugh. “You take on my pack and we’ll see who’s brave.” 

“What, like your six pack?”

This made me laugh, “No, that’s what Galra call their families. My pack is full of highly trained soldiers. Lance said he thought he was going to die when he asked them if we could get married.” 

Luis whistled, “I got to hand it to him, he’s got some guts when he needs them, but as long as he’s scared of spiders he’s a scaredy cat to me.” I rolled my eyes, knowing I had gotten my point across even if he didn’t want to admit it. After a round of comfortable silence Luis admitted, “You’re alright, Keith. I wasn’t sure about you at first, but now I’m certain. You two are good for each other.”

This made me blush. “Um, thank you?” 

He smiled before heading in, “Night, Keith.” He then stuck his head out again saying “Hurt my my brother and I’ll attempt to hurt you.” Before running away inside, leaving me to laugh at his antics. Yep, definitely Lance’s brother. 

After a little more quiet time I walked up to the bedroom to find Lance laying down with Nova. Poor Nova looked exhausted but she was still fighting sleep. Everytime her eyes would close she’d let out a whine before they’d pop back wide open. She never went to sleep until both Lance and I were in bed with her. It was a natural Galra instinct that has been slowly fading over the decaphebes of war and lost, but was still present in the young. 

Lance had once inquired if I had the same problem. If that was the reason why I trained hard all day was so that when I went to bed I’d be so exhausted I’d fall right to sleep. Of course with his beautiful eyes I couldn’t lie to him. I told him the sad truth that I did miss sleeping with my pack and did have trouble sleeping, but I'd be fine. Adult Galra wouldn’t die without the warmth and safety that group sleeping provides, like the young. We were just not as comfortable or as well rested as usual. Lance never let me sleep alone after that night. I smiled at the thought. I’d never been so happy that someone didn’t listen to me because, even if I’d never admit it, sleeping with Lance did help me sleep. He’s always been so thoughtful and protective. 

“Okay Kit, you can sleep now.” I said crawling into bed and kissing her forehead. “Goodnight.”

She yawned, then murmured some gibberish that we assumed meant goodnight.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Lance replied. “Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Almost as if on command her little eyes fell shut. 

Lance chuckled, “Couldn’t sleep without mom.” 

I smirked, “Maybe so, but she’d be worse if you were the one gone. Everyone knows she’s a daddy’s girl.” 

“I’m sorry babe, I’m irresistible. I can’t help it. It’s a curse really.” 

I soft punched his shoulder, “Shut up” before scooching in closer, sandwiching Nova between us. My cute baby nuzzled my chest to receive a nice smothering squeeze. God I would kill and die for this child.

“So what do you think of my family?” Lance asked.

“They seem like a good pack. I like them.” 

Lance smiled. “I’m glad… They really took the news better than I thought.” 

“How did you expect them to take it?”

“Well, I thought they’d freak out a little more at the fact that you’re an alien. When I was little none of them were on my side when I claimed that aliens were real.”

I shrugged, “Maybe they were just too shocked to see you. Maybe they haven’t fully processed everything yet? Or they think this is a dream and tomorrow they will freak out?”

“Maybe...I also was pretty sure Mama was going to be really mad that we had Nova before we were married. She always made such a big deal out of it when I was a kid.” 

“I can understand that. You said marriage is like bonding? I’m sure she just wanted to make sure you had a kid with someone you’d stay with and that would stay with you. I bet she can tell that we’re made for each other. That I’d never leave you.”

“That makes sense.” He paused for a moment. “I’d never leave you either, Baby.”

“You better not.” I smirked, and whispered in his ear. “Cause if you ever tried I’d hunt you down and then I’d have to punish you.” 

Lance visibility shivered. “Dios, Keith that’s either really sexy or really concerning.” 

I shrugged, “Galra mate for life, I told you this.” 

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “Don’t worry, Babe. I couldn’t dream of leaving the two most important people in my life.” His thumb rubbed my cheek causing me to purr. “I love you so much, Keith. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I love you too, Lance. More than words can say.” I replied. We laid for a moment soaking in each other's company and love. Our little family was safe and relaxed. 

“I had a talk with Luis outside.” I said.

Lance sat up on his elbow. “Really? What did you guys talk about?” 

I shrugged. “I think he tried to give me the brother talk you were telling me about.” Lance laughed quietly so he wouldn’t wake Nova. “Yeah, and we talked about you being scared of spiders?” 

Lance frowned adorably. “Spiders are scary creepy crawlies, Keith!”

It was my turn to laugh. “Luis said they were nearly harmless and easy to kill.” 

“That doesn't change the fact that they are creepy and scary!” 

I stared at him in amusement and he gazed back with a cute frown. I bit my lip before admitting. “I could tell I freaked him out a little without the disguise but he was real polite about it.” 

Lance brushed his thumb over my cheek again, gazing at me like I was something to be treasured. “That’s good. I told you they wouldn’t mind. It just takes some time to get used to seeing an alien.”

I shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s kinda nice not getting hateful stares for once.” 

Lance frowned and pulled me in for a kiss. “I’ve missed seeing your cute ears and beautiful skin. And of course your super handy dandy tail. You should never feel bad for the way you look. You’re beautiful, Keith.” He then gave me a deep kiss. 

Once the kiss broke I frowned, “You’re still the only one who thinks that. Everyone else sees me as a monster.” 

“That’s not because of anything you did. They’re just being racist. Or in my family's case, have never seen a Galra before.”

“I know but I still can’t help but wish I was human instead, sometimes.”

“Look here, Babe.” He said sternly. “I wouldn’t have you any other way. I miss my purple Keithy cat when he’s not around or not looking like himself.” 

His words, like always, seemed to put a safety blanket around me, melting away all my doubts and worries. Over the years many have insulted and attempted to attack me and every single time Lance stood up for me every time. With Lance nearby I knew no one would dare harm me. I was safe and loved here in our makeshift nest. Content to rest by his side I hummed, “Yeah?” 

“Of course, the ears are cute, Babe… and your tail is sexy.” 

“Really? You think so?” I asked, flicking his tail over to Lance’s hip and dragging it down his thigh, causing him to moan. 

“So very much. I never want to see you covering them up unless you absolutely have to.” 

I bit my lip. “You’re sure your family won’t be freaked?” 

Lance pulled me even closer “They’ll get used to it.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Aggghhhh!” Nova babbled, interrupting me. Lance and I shared a look before laughing. 

I leaned in and kissed her on the head. “Okay, baby we’ll be quiet and let you sleep.” 

“We will?” Lance inquired jokingly. 

Nova’s reply was to smack her hand over his mouth. Of course we laughed again at our daughters antics before settling in to sleep.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some personal time with Mrs. McClain, Lisa, Slivio and Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while school is hard. Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Keith**

In the morning Lance and Nova were, of course, still asleep. The little girl had inherited her father's sleeping patterns. I spent almost an hour debating whether to get out of bed or wait for Lance to wake up before finally pulling myself out of bed. Unlike Lance I couldn’t stand to lay and do nothing in bed all day. Half expecting the whole family to have the same result, I was surprised to find Veronica, Lisa and Silvio sitting at the kitchen table and Mrs. McClain cooking at the stove. As soon as I walked in everyone had various expressions of surprise ranging from Lisa’s jump to Slivio’s eyes widening and jaw drop. We all kinda stared at each other awkwardly for what felt like forever. I was contemplating whether I should just head back to the room when Mrs. McClain smiled. 

“Don’t be shy, Honey. Go ahead and have a seat. We won’t bite.” She assured, gesturing to the table. 

“Morning Keith.” Veronica called, following her mother’s lead. “I’ll be honest I was half expecting you to be a dream.”

“Called it.” I replied, taking a seat next to her while Red jumped up onto the table, finding a comfortable spot to lay.

I tried to relax. I knew breakfast was going to be over a game of twenty questions, which normally I would hate, but... this was Lance’s family and in turn my family too. If they were willing to welcome me with open arms then they would receive the same from me. Besides, before we came down to Earth Lance had warned me that his family would interrogate me to see if I was worthy of him. It’s understandable. My pack had done the same to him when they first met, now it’s my turn. They’d probably just ask about my race and the difference between our species, anyway. That’s usually what most people ask about when meeting someone of a different species for the first time. I could handle this. 

“No baby this morning?” Mrs. McClain inquired. 

I smiled. “Nah, she sleeps like her Dad, who sleeps like a rock.” Everyone laughed. 

“I remember trying to wake Lance for school when we were younger. It was impossible. He slept through everything! Loud alarms, flashing lights, being shoved off the bed. You just have to let that boy sleep until he wants to be awake.” Veronica explained and we laughed some more.

“Shiro says that he used to sleep through our emergency alarm.” 

“Sounds like Lance.” 

“Oh dear,” Mrs. McClain sighed. “I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble.”

I shrugged, “It was a problem at first I'm sure, but by the time I joined the team he broke the habit. They made the alarms louder and he was no longer allowed to sleep with headphones or a sleep mask. Of course now one peep from Nova and he bolts up wide awake.” 

“Oh, how adorable.” Mrs. McClain cooed.

“He’s always been real good with kids. He just clicks with them.” Lisa explained. “Nadia and Silvio love him.” 

“Yeah! Don’t tell Uncle Marco, but Uncle Lance is my favorite Uncle.” Slivio added while looking around like Marco would jump out of the house plant any second, which made me chuckle.

“Do you like french toast, Keith?” Mrs. McClain asked, while setting plates in front of everyone.

“I’ve never had it so I don’t know.” I answered truthfully.

“What?! You’ve never had french toast?” Slivio asked like it was a crime against the Human race.

“I thought Lance said you guys had a replicator that made food for you?” Veronica asked.

“We do but you have to have a sample of the food to scan so we can replicate it.”

Lisa nodded, “That explains all the fuss over dinner last night.”

“Right? With his ‘we need to bring back all the basic ingredients to make the best Earth foods when they go back because no daughter of mine would grow up without having all the greats’” Veronica claimed with her best Lance impersonation.

“So what  _ do _ you eat up there?” Slivio asked. 

“Foods from various planets. Hunk likes to experiment with different things, but don’t worry we scan all the food before eating.” I reassured them.

“Why do you have to scan it?” Slivio asked. 

“To make sure it’s something we can eat. Different species eat all kinds of things and what is healthy to one species can be deadly to another.” I explained. 

“Oh. French toast isn’t deadly to you is it?”

“I don’t know.” I answered. That’s when a great idea came to me. “Would you like to scan it for me?”

Slivio’s eyes widened. “Yeah! How do I do that?”

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Lance isn’t the only one who’s good with kids. “You just have to hold my bayard up to it.” I held out my hand, summoning my bayard, which caused everyone to jump in awe. Handing it over to the boy I said, “Here, it’s really easy. You just hold up the bayard so that you can see the food in between the ends… Yep, just like that. Okay so now you slide your finger up to bring up the screen,”

“Like this?” He asked as he did just that. 

“Yep, perfect. So now you press this button.” I said pointing. Slivio did as I asked and soon the Galran word for ‘safe’ came flashing across the screen.

“What does it say?” Slivio asked, handing it back to me. “Is it in alien?”

“Well it’s alien for you. It’s in Glaran, my home language. It says ‘safe’. I can eat french toast.” I explained, taking a bite. I was surprised to find that the taste wasn’t as overwhelming as it usually is.

“Do you like it?” Mrs.McClain asked. 

“Yes, this is delicious! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Chimed Mrs. McClain.

“Add syrup! You can’t eat it without syrup!” Silvio exclaimed, passing over said condiment. Unlike Silvio who covered every inch, I opted to start small. Like I expected the syrup was much too sweet for me. I must have grimaced because it seemed like the whole table stared at me like I was crazy.

“Sorry, my taste buds are a little different than humans. I don’t really like ‘sweet tasting things’”. I explained.

“That’s horrible.” Veronica depaned. Mrs. McClain slapped her shoulder and gave her a glare. 

I just laughed. “Yeah, Lance says the same thing.” 

I thought we’d all fall into a silent meal after that. I should have known better. 

“So can you read English?” Lisa asked.

“I can read common and simple words. We don’t come across the English language often in space so there’s not really any reason for me to learn to read it other than it helped me learn the basics of the speech.”

“That makes sense.” Lisa interjected. “How different is English from Galran?”

I laughed at this. “They actually couldn’t be more different. In fact we’ve discovered that Humans physically can’t speak Galran because of the structure of the vocal cords. Emotion is also expressed differently. Galran is centered around smell because Galra give off their emotions through scents.”

“You smell feelings?” Veronica summed up, mouth gaping.

“In short, yes.”

“Weird.”

“Before you call me weird, can I just say it is way easier to smell emotions than trying to decipher someone's face. You can’t hide a scent. Everyone knows what your true feelings are, there’s no confusion. Without scents someone can easily lie. It’s awful. How am I supposed to know how to respond if I don’t know where you stand?” I ranted.

“Body language and facial expressions?” Veronica inquired. “They tell you how someone feels.”

“I mean Glara do make facial expressions but they’re based on the position of our ears and tail, however most species don’t have either of those.”

“We have ears!” Silvio exclaimed. 

“Yes, but they don’t move like mine.” I explained while wiggling my ears to make Silvio giggle.

“You know that actually explains a lot.” Lisa laughed. “But if it makes you feel better, it’s not too noticeable.” 

I smiled, “I’d hope so. I’ve been speaking English for two years now, you’d think I would have gotten it down by now.”

“You’ve only been speaking English for two years?” Lisa asked. 

I nodded, “Yeah, I used to rely on a translator, but we had a scare when they stopped working. After that it became necessary for me to learn. Plus I already knew a bunch of other languages, what was on more?” 

“How many languages do you know?” Mrs. McClain asked. 

“Um, forty-two?” 

“Forty-two?!” Slivio exclaimed. 

“Wow,” Lisa exclaimed. “Is that a normal number for your people?” 

I nodded, “Galra have a near perfect memory. It makes learning things really easy.”

“What all do you speak?” Silvio asked over a full mouth. 

“Most of them are alien. Lance is trying to teach me some Spanish but since it’s not necessary we’re having trouble finding the time to practice.” 

Mrs. McClain smiled. “That’s very sweet of you.” 

I shrugged, “I’d do anything for my mate.”

“You and Lance keep calling each other that. What exactly is a mate?” Lisa asked. 

“It’s a lover, a bonded pair. It means we fully give ourselves to each other. I think it’s a lot like marriage, only Galra have to be mated before they can conceive a child.” I pointed to Lance’s bite mark on my neck. “This is a mating mark-”

“Dude! Lance did that to you? Like last night?” Veronica interrupted.

“Ronnie! There’s a kid!” Lisa exclaimed, covering Silvio’s ears.

“It’s not my fault! I thought that was just an alien mark or something! You’re lucky I didn’t say something earlier!” She exclaimed.

“I fail to see the problem here. A mate mark is to show everyone we belong to each other. If Lance were Galra my scent would mix with his and his with mine so that everyone could tell-” 

“Keith, please tell me you aren’t talking about our sex life with my mom, sisters and nephew.” Lance called, walking in with Nova still half asleep in his left arm and rubbing his face with his right. 

“We’re learning about his very interesting culture, Lance. We’re bonding!” Veronica claimed. 

“That better be Human bonding and not Galra bonding.” Lance exclaimed. This made me sit up straight, but before I could protest he kissed my head, mumbling “It was a joke, Hun.”

“You’re up early, nino.” Mrs. McClain stated.

“I smelt your cooking Mama. It’s been so long since I had french toast, there was no way I was missing out.” He handed Nova to me while he made himself a plate. 

“Anyway you were saying Keith, about your scents mixing?” Lisa asked, smirking in Lances direction. Apparently she was no longer worried about kids in the room in favor of teasing Lance.

“Well when a Galra bites their mate their saliva gets into their scent glands which then mixes to make a mix of both smells joining the pair.” 

“That’s very romantic.” Lisa chimed. “All Humans got it putting a ring on their fingers.”

“I’ll admit I’m a little confused. I thought you smelled feelings?” Mrs. McClain asked, rubbing her head. 

Lance chuckled from his place by the stove. “He can smell other things too Mama.”

“I’m surprised Lance actually agreed to letting you ruin his flawless skin.” Veronica teased.

Lance glared at her, “Oh whatever. Love is way more important than looks, Ronnie. Besides, it’s an honor to wear my babe’s love bite.” 

I smiled proud at that. “Spoken like a true Galran mate.” 

“That’s because I am a true Glaran mate.” Lance sang as he sat down beside me. “Keith syrup is very messy so it’s pretty much guaranteed that Nova will need another bath after breakfast.” 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” I replied, starting to cut up some of my french toast for her. Nova gave out a hum kind of purr that meant she really liked what she was eating. “I know, isn’t it good?” She hummed and made grabby hands. “Use your words, Kit.”

“Moe!” She yelled.

“Manners, Chica.” Lance called.

Nova gave an annoyed sigh, “Moe, pleas Mommy!”

“Of course, Kit.” I said, giving her another bite, this time with syrup. Her purring grew louder at that. Further confirming that she has Lance’s taste buds. “Thank you for asking nicely.” 

“She calls you Mommy?” Slivio asked. “I thought you were a boy?” 

“Well, I’m her mom. As for your other question, Galra don’t really have genders like Humans.”

“What?!” Almost everyone in the room asked. 

“Yeah so I’m gonna need some more explanation than that.” Veronica depaned.

Lance laughed. “Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too.” 

Lisa covered Slivio’s ears, “So like, what’s in between the legs?” 

“Lisa!” Lance yelled while Silvio finally shaked his mother's hands off his ears.

“What? I’m curious.”

“Mama aren’t you going to stop her?” 

Mrs. McClain smirked, “I don’t think I will, Nino. I’m curious myself. However, there are children present.” 

“Scram, Brat!” Veronica demanded as she slammed her hands on the table with a death glare to match. Poor Silvio paled and ran out of the room. 

“Ronnie, stop scaring my children!” Lisa yelled, giving her a light hit on the shoulder.

“Whatever, you were about to send him away too.” She waved her off. “Now tell us the details.” 

“Eww, no! I’m not sharing my love life with my sisters and mother!” Lance exclaimed. “Plus my daughters in the room.” 

“So?”

“So I don’t want to talk about it. I hope you guys haven’t been asking Keith personal questions like that the whole time I was asleep.” 

“Relax, with Silvio there we couldn’t.”

Finally I took pity on them. “I did birth Nova, if that answers your question.” 

Lisa frowned. “So you have girl parts?” 

“I don’t know what girl parts are.” 

Veronica stared at me for a second. “Okay, do you have a dick or a vagina?”

Lance smacked his head. “Obviously he has the vagina, Ronnie! How else could we have a kid?”

“Oh right.” We all laughed.

“I mean we actually have both.” I explained. “It’s so that any two can mate and reproduce. It’s a survival mechanism.” 

“It’s awesome,” Lance sighed dreamily. 

“Weird,” Lisa added.

Lance laughed. “You think that’s weird you should hear how Hunk and his girlfriend had a kid.”

“No way! Hunk has an alien girlfriend too?!” Rachel asked, stretching while walking in. 

“Yeah, she’s really sweet.” I described. 

“Her species lays eggs.” Lance added. 

“Weird.” Lisa stated. 

“Damn, everyone gets hitched in space huh?” Rachel asked. 

I shook my head, “No Pidge is still single. So is Allura and Coran.”

“Allura the princess?” Rachel asked, receiving a nod. “That’s it!” Rachel exclaimed, throwing his toast on his plate. “Sign me up for the war!”

Everyone shook their heads at her laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! 
> 
> Also, I've been thinking of making another story about Hunk and Shay, but I want to know if anyone would be interested in that? If not it might not get done. And one last thing: as always please feel free to let me know of any moments you'd like to see in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> As always please let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas you want to see, I'd love to hear them! They probably would get added. I kinda know what I want to do with Lance's family but I'm open for ideas for any of the others.


End file.
